


Lollipop Shards

by venomatically



Series: Tricks and Treats [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Butt Plugs, Candy, Daddy Kink, Dom!Kylo, Dom/sub, Gags, Glove Kink, Heavy BDSM, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sub!Hux, Whipping, light gore, light panty kink, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomatically/pseuds/venomatically
Summary: Kylo gives Hux candy.Huxloween Day 8: Gore and CandyStandalone PWP





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm not very good at gore so halfway through, I realized this was still pretty tame and I'm sorry for that. Anyways, I thought the two prompts could work out well together so here we are. Thanks for reading and happy Huxloween!

"Comfortable?" 

The voice echoes dully in the open space of the large room.

The sound of chains quiet as Hux realizes he's not alone, "As if _you_ care." He spits, staring daggers at the concrete floor at his knees. 

The man behind him chuckles, a mechanical clicking sound accompanying him from the vocoder's feedback, "Let's see if your spirit lasts when I'm done with you." He warns as he circles his captive.

Hux was stark naked, save for a pair of flimsy pastel pink panties which did nothing to cover his erection, the pink head poking out of the top. His wrists are bound and chained to the ceiling. He's untouched and painfully hard, the cold air only worsening his situation. He could feel the metal digging into his skin but he still refused to use his safe word. Although Kylo made it clear that he could use it at any time, he still felt as though using it would disappoint his boyfriend. 

"What are you going to do with me?" Hux asks, putting a tremor in his voice.

Kylo stands with his back to him in front of the table to his right, laden with all sorts of unnamed toys and tools for them to play with. He pulls down his hood and slowly unlocks his helmet with a hiss, "What _aren't_ I going to do?" He smirks, looking over his shoulder. 

Hux feels a shiver run down his spine, smiling at the ground from how stupid the line was and how hot it made him feel, "What did I do to deserve this?" He pleads dramatically. 

Kylo puts down his helmet with a heavy thud, "You've been a _very_ bad boy, Hux." He tsks, waving his hands over the implements on the table, "Bad boys get punished."

Hux's chains rattle, "Let me go." He exclaims, pulling on his bonds as he pathetically tries to escape. He hears his captor's laugh again, this time, in perfect clarity. The sound makes him weak in the knees, so ready to submit, but so eager to continue and please him, "Please, I'll do whatever you want." He bargains weakly. 

The man puts down what looks like a whip at the offer, turning to look at him with a malicious glint in his eyes, " _Anything?_ " He practically purrs with a feral grin. 

Hux hesitates, "P-please..." He stammers. 

Kylo cocks his head to the side as he slowly strides toward his little victim, shivering and pitiful to look at, "Please _what_?" He prompts him. 

Hux dares to look him in the eye for a moment, earning a smack to the face, " _Please, Master, please._ " He cries, recoiling backwards as far as his chains would allow him. 

Kylo hums, considering his pet closely. He suddenly grabs his jaw with one hand, forcing him to look up. Hux obediently keeps his eyes trained downwards, his lesson learned. Ren smiles, his other hand fingering the edge of Hux's panties, "Don't worry, my sweet little thing," He murmurs, "Your master will take good care of you." He presses a soft kiss to Hux's forehead before throwing him back to the ground, ripping his panties off him as he does so.

Hux quickly resumes his previous position, his face red at how hard he's become, his now bare erection already leaking precum. He's ashamed at how excited he is at being treated this way, to just let go and let Kylo use and care for him.

"Are you going to be a good little boy for your master?" Kylo asks as he begins to shed his outer layers of clothing, robes falling to the floor like dark waves on a shore until he is left with tight black pants, his leather gloves, and tall boots. 

Hux nods feverishly, only letting himself look at the polished surface of Kylo's black boots, "Yes, Master."

Kylo grins, "Good boy. For that, I'll let you have a treat."

Hux watches the boots walk over to the table and hears the sound of something covered in plastic being unwrapped. As the boots walk back, he lowers his gaze even further.

"Look at me, pet." Kylo demands softly. When Hux hesitates, only lifting his gaze up to his knees he repeats, " _Look at me_." with a swift kick to Hux's gut.

Hux makes a strangled sound, trying to curl in on himself and failing, the chain unrelenting. He looks up, finding Kylo's cold gaze regarding him emotionlessly. In his mouth pokes out a lollipop stick, so out of place in this dark place, the stench of blood and sex for the past permeating the air. 

Kylo smiles, taking the candy out of his mouth, "Do you want a taste baby boy?" He asks sweetly.

Hux senses a test and doesn't know how to answer, so he stays silent. 

He freezes in place as Kylo slowly bends down to kneel before him, not even daring to breath, "I said," Kylo states icily, eyes narrowed, "Do you want a taste?" He repeats carefully. 

Hux nods quickly, still unsure if this was the right answer. 

Kylo chuckles before putting the candy back in his mouth. Hux can hear him bite down on the lollipop, throwing the stick to the side before he suddenly lunges forward to catch Hux's lips in his own. Hux kisses him back hungrily, the shards of strawberry candy sweetening the sticky kiss. Kylo abruptly pushes Hux away from him, leaving the broken candy in his mouth. He stands and goes back to his table as Hux carefully sucks the remaining candy.

"You said _anything,_ " Kylo accentuates the word, " _didn't_ you, slave?" Kylo reminds him with a smirk.

"Yes, Master." Hux agrees.

Kylo grins, "Then you won't have reason to complain, I suppose." He reasons as he comes back with a piece of fabric and another lollipop. 

Hux doesn't resist as the candy is shoved into his mouth and the silk tied over his eyes.

Kylo leans forward to ghost his lips over Hux's ear, "I'll keep giving you candy but if you're ever want me to stop, you can spit it out and say the safe word." He assures him, a gentle hand on the other side of his hand as he peppers tender kisses on his cheek, "Don't hesitate at all, love, you won't dissapoint me." He says, almost reading Hux's mind, "Nod if you understand."

Hux nods, leaning into Kylo's sweet touch before Kylo leaves him again. 

"I think I know how to punish my little boy." Kylo purrs, his voice back to its icy, sexual growl.

Hux listens intently to the sound of boots returning to him and the telltale sound of knees hitting concrete before him but he still jumps when Kylo's gloved hand strokes up his bare thigh softly, "Don't worry." Kylo croons in a sickly sweet voice, "I know you'll like it." He chuckles, "Such a little slut for pain." He says as he slides a knife diagonally across Hux's lower torso. 

Hux stiffens but doesn't move, knowing his master would be upset if he ruined the beautifully curved line he was making. The pain seemed to bloom beautifully across him and it wasn't long until warm blood flowed down from the shallow cut.

"Such a pretty little whore for Master." Kylo murmurs, softer. He's almost in awe of the sight of his shivering boyfriend sucking greedily on his candy, his pure white skin stained red from the long gash up his midsection. 

Hux whines as the knife is dragged against his skin again, still following the angle of the almost invisible v-line on his thin torso. 

"Did I say you could make a noise?" Kylo snaps, making a quick cut on Hux's thigh for his infraction. 

Hux becomes silent, still shaking from the pain. 

"Good boy." Kylo pets Hux's hair gently, grinning when Hux flinches, thinking he was going to cut his face, "Shh, no, no, baby, I won't ruin your pretty little face." He assures him, watching the blood drip down to Hux's still erect member. He leans down until he's eye level with Hux's leaking cock, kitten licking the head teasingly.

Hux leans into Kylo's touch, aching for release.

Kylo takes Hux's cock into his mouth easily, exaggerating his moans as he starts to taste blood. His free hand holds onto Hux's waist tightly, making sure he wouldn't buck his hips. He bobs his head onto Hux's cock before popping off, his lips trailing up Hux's blood soaked groin to his fresh cuts, still flowing with blood. He licks a stripe over every cut, even dipping down to lick at the small cut on Hux's thigh.

"Moan for me, baby." Kylo murmurs before taking another broad lick up Hux's skin.

Hux lets out a whoreish moan, struggling to keep the almost forgotten lollipop in his mouth as Kylo's mouth returns to his cock. 

"Such a pretty little slut. You're such a whore for pain, aren't you, Hux?" Kylo snaps, starting to jack off Hux's blood covered dick with his leather clad hand. 

Hux nods, still moaning for his master like the obedient little sex slave he is. He whines when he feels Kylo leave.

Kylo returns with the telltale sound of a bottle of lube opening. Hux jumps when he feels a gloved finger breach his hole without warning, "Such a greedy little boy. Your little hole is just sucking me in." He grunts, sliding two more in. 

 Hux throws his head back, back arching at the delicious mix of pleasure and pain. He suddenly feels something foreign against his entrance and he tenses up.

"Shh, relax for me baby." Kylo urges, massaging his ass with one hand while the other pushes the butt plug in. 

Hux shivers as the swell of the largest part of the plug makes its way inside him, stretching him out beautifully.

Kylo shoves the rest in easily, laughing when he hears Hux squeak, "You're so cute, baby boy." He kisses a line up Hux's back, a finger gathering up blood from his lower abdomen. As he removes Hux's spent lollipop, the stick being cast aside, he shoves his blood covered finger in his captive's mouth.

Hux sucks the blood of the gloved hand hungrily, earning a moan from Kylo, "Good boy." He praises before removing his clean finger and putting another lollipop inside.

"You've been such a good little whore for your master." Kylo stands, circling his still blindfolded victim. Hux is dripping blood, lube, precum, and drool. He's filthy and completely debauched, his legs spread and bending forward slightly, so ready to be taken and used. Kylo can barely take it any more, unzipping his fly and letting his painfully hard erection out. He smirks as he sees Hux perk up at the unmistakeable sound, "You want me to fuck you baby boy?" He teases, jacking himself off as he goes back to his table of toys. 

Hux hums in agreement, so eager to be filled and fucked like a little doll.

Kylo chuckles, "Good things come to those who wait."

Hux listens to the new sound of something trailing on the floor. It cracks once, a startling sound, like violent lighting in a quiet storm, and he tenses again, anxious for whats to come.

"Oh, you already know what _this_ is, don't you baby?" Kylo grins, cracking his whip against the concrete floor again, a quick, sharp sound that traveled through Hux's spine like ice water.

He jumps when he feels a gloved finger trail up his side softly, just a whisper of a touch, "You love this." Kylo says, more of a statement than a question.

He whips Hux's ass once, making the man scream.

Kylo tsks softly, shaking his head as he bends down to retrieve the fallen lollipop, "You dropped it."

Hux's heart sinks too, afraid Kylo would stop. Instead, Kylo shoves the candy back in with a warning before whipping his ass again, harder this time.

The second hit breaks the skin, a dot of blood coloring the surface of Hux's pink ass with red as it starts to trickle with the third hit. 

Hux's chains shake violently after the fourth hit and he bites down on the lollipop stick, trying hard to not let it fall out of his mouth a second time. After the sixth, he looks ready to collapse from exhaustion or blood loss any moment now, and he doesn't show signs of consciousness, his head lolled to the side and blood starting to pool at his scraped knees. 

Kylo kneels to check on him, "Are you okay?" He asks quietly, breaking character to lift his boyfriend's jaw up carefully, taking the spent lollipop out of his mouth.

Hux nods, pulling away from his touch, "Keep going... I'll be good." He promises.

Kylo hesitates before giving him another candy and standing again, putting the whip away. He returns with a light pink hair brush, rectangular and carved with a design on the back. It was specifically made to leave a pattern on someone's ass when it hits.

Kylo takes hold of the chains from the ceiling that control Hux's height. He adjusts them so that Hux is lowered to the ground, "Elbows and knees for me, princess." He orders, "And keep those legs spread." He adds as he kneels at Hux's side.

Not even a moment after Hux lowers himself, Ren hits his ass with the backside of the hairbrush, making Hux's legs kick up of their own accord. Kylo takes a moment to put Hux's legs down as he massages his abused ass.

Every movement of Ren's hand on his ass moved the plug in him. Every hit made it touch his prostate. His cock was leaking now and at any moment, he would cum instantly. He struggled to hold it as Ren continued to hit him with the hairbrush, tensing up when he felt a tongue on his ass, collecting the blood.

He felt Ren spread his ass cheeks apart as he kept licking up the blood, nearing the plug that shifted every time Hux clenched his ass in frustration and need.

"You've been so good for your master." Kylo murmurs between soft kisses to his reddened skin, "I just want you to do one more thing for me." He says he reaches for something he put aside.

Hux stops clenching his ass, frozen in place.

"Don't cum until I tell you to." Kylo orders as he slides a cockring onto Hux's straining erection before signaling Hux to flip onto his back.

Hux keeps his legs as spread as possible, twitching every so often from the stinging pain on his ass. He practically drools at the feeling of Kylo twisting the large plug inside him.

He pulled it out abruptly, with no feeling of remorse when Hux cried out from pain and pleasure, "Quiet, bitch." He snaps, spanking Hux's blood soaked thigh.

Hux flinches but does not make a sound.

"Good boy." Kylo praises, stroking his side soothingly as he lines his thick cock up with Hux's aching hole, "You're so good for me, such a good little whore, so ready to get fucked." He babbles, teasing his head in and out of Hux's hole.

He pushes himself all the way in with no warning, laughing when Hux makes a shrieking sound in the back of his throat, "Go on and let me hear you baby."

Not even a second after Kylo gives his permission, Hux moans wantonly, arching his back off the ground. He's stretched to his limit, feeling like he was split in two.

"I love your little pussy baby, you're so tight for me, so good." Kylo praises, starting up an unrelenting pace.

Hux is fucked mercilessly, still blindfolded and practically gagged. All he can hear is skin hitting skin. All he can smell is candy, blood, sweat, and sex. All he can taste is sweet strawberries and what he feels is even sweeter. Every hit straight onto his prostate would have sent him spiraling into orgasm if it weren't for that cockring on him. 

Kylo takes the candy out of Hux's mouth, "Make more noise for your master, slut." He demands.

Hux pants heavily, "Master please..." He moans.

Kylo grabs hold of Hux's hair, yanking him back into his arms until he's being fucked upright on his knees, "Tell your master what you want." Kylo grunts into the curve of Hux's shoulder, bouncing him on his cock from behind.

Hux lets out a whiny mewl, "Cum inside me daddy." He asks breathlessly, "I wanna feel your cum in me Master, please." He begs.

Kylo grins animalistically, "You're such a fucking slut, Hux. You're such a cumslut." He says before biting down on his neck.

Hux cries out, back arching off Kylo's chest before he's pulled back.

"I wanna cum so deep in you, fuck you so hard... Tell me how much you love my cock, baby boy." Kylo rambles nonsensically. 

"You feel so good in me Master, you're so big in me, you stretch me so good... I wanna feel your cum... I wanna be filled... used... fucked..." Hux babbles, head lolling to the side. 

Kylo smiles lazily against Hux's skin when he cums. He fills Hux to the brim with his cum, holding him still on his lap while he grinds into him, riding out his orgasm.

When he's finished, he carefully rolls hux off him onto his stomach. 

He crawls over to kneel before Hux's spread legs, dipping his head down to the blood soaked area to take his lover into his mouth. Before sucking too hard, he slides the cock ring off him, silently giving him permission to finish. He twists the plug into him slowly and jacks off his cock when Hux cums. Hux whines Kylo's name during his climax, daring to buck his hips up into Kylo's mouth as he does so. 

Kylo licks him up even when Hux is finished and starts to undo his binds. 

Hux lies as still as stone even when he's free of his chain.

When Kylo gets up for bandages and medication for Hux's still open wounds, he's stopped by a hand on his ankle, "Don't leave." Hux mutters hoarsely.

Kylo's heart swells, wanting nothing but to wrap Hux up and hold him for the rest of the night.

"I won't be a moment." He promises.

When he kneels by him again, with a pillow and medical kit in hand, Hux tries to get up but he gently lies him back down, "Shh, rest my love." He murmurs softly, petting him tenderly. 

"Have I been a good boy?" Hux asks weakly as his head is lifted up so Ren could slide the pillow under it.

"You've been the most incredible little boy a master could ask for." Kylo coos, petting Hux's hair down softly, "Such a good, sweet little thing for me." He presses a quick kiss to Hux's forehead as he opens his bag, "Shh, rest, love." He whispers.

Hux quickly falls asleep, still so eager to please his boyfriend even when not playing. 

When his cuts are cleaned and covered in medication, his torso and thigh wrapped in bandages, Kylo carefully picks him up and carries him upstairs to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [problematicsatan](https:problmeaticsatan.tumblr.com) send help


End file.
